


I'm Gonna Run To You

by Yonkyu



Series: Castiel/Gabriel: 15kisses table [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fire, M/M, Rain, alternative universe, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: It’s a wet and rainy day and all Cas wants to do is snuggle with his boyfriend.





	I'm Gonna Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community: 15kisses
> 
> Table-Prompt: Aries - Fire

Castiel stood behind his desk, gathering his belongings together to head home for a nice dinner with his boyfriend. He wondered what Gabriel was creating tonight? A smile forming on his lips at picturing what their kitchen looked like when Gabriel went to town preparing a delicious meal for two. What got him chuckling was the desserts his boyfriend whipped together with ease, knowing full well Cas was a simple man who preferred s’mores over his exotic desserts. 

 

Grabbing his briefcase, Cas walked out of his office, running towards his car to get out of the pouring rain, wanting to get home as quickly as he could. It was going to be a wet, cold, and rainy evening and all he was hoping for was a night of cuddling with his boyfriend in front of the fireplace. 

 

Castiel turned the engine over and blasted the heat to get some warmth in the small space. He was soaked to the bone, darting from the building to his car. Cupping his hands together, he raised them to his mouth and blew against them to warm up his hands. Once the car got warm, he pulled out of the parking lot and jumped onto the highway. 

 

The thumping of the windshield wipers at high speed helped ease his mind like his most favorite song, _Run To You_ , on the radio eased his thoughts. He began to hum the song along the busy highway until his exit came into view after fifteen minutes of traveling. Flicking the blinker up to show he was taking the exit, Cas slide the car onto the exit ramp, following the road all the way through to his neighborhood. 

 

Driving through the neighborhood, Castiel pressed the gas when their yellow ranch he bought with Gabriel come into view. A smile formed on his face, knowing he would be home with his man very soon. All he really wanted to do after this disgusting day was join his boyfriend on the couch and cuddle under a warm blanket, roasting away in front of the fireplace.

 

Cas pulled the car into the long driveway and parked, turning the engine off, he leaned his head back on the headrest and let his eyes drift shut, listening to the beat of the heavy rain pounding against the metal frame of his Oldsmobile. 

 

He opened his eyes and saw smoke escaping the chimney. Cas chuckled and shook his head at how much they both were on the same page as one another. Sometimes he was in awe at how well they belonged together and thought very similar. He grabbed his bag and ran into the house, trying his best to stay dry from the pouring rain, which only led to him getting even wetter if that was possible. He slammed the door in his rush to get inside, wincing at the loudness it made in the air, falling back against the door, wiping the droplets from his forehead. 

 

Clearing the moisture from his field of vision, Castiel pushed himself away from the door. Stumbling to regain his balance when he noticed a pair of maroon covered legs, standing right in front of him. Jumping back, his body reconnected with the front door again. Castiel scrunched up his face from the impact, releasing a small yelp as the door knob dug into his back. 

 

“Cassie? You okay?” Gabe questioned, biting his lip, and tapping his right foot. 

 

Cas stared with blurry eyes from the droplets making their way down his forehead, his thick eyelashes, and his eyeballs. Bright hazel irises locked on his teary blue irises and Cas saw the frown crease lines etching his boyfriend's face. Wanting and needing to reassure Gabriel, he was fine, Cas shivered, his rain-soaked clothes stuck to his body like a tight wetsuit.

 

He must have closed his eyes again without thought and felt warm cedar hands cupping his face, bringing their foreheads together. Cas could feel the warm breath of his boyfriend ghost over his frozen lips, “Cassie, you’re freezing. Let’s get you out of these soaked clothes,” pressing cedar warm lips to ice cold ones in the simplest chaste kiss.

 

Cas felt his suit jacket being unbuttoned against his abdominals, palms against his dress shirt skate up to his shoulders, sliding the jacket off and falling to the floor with a heavy thud. Gentle butterfly kisses made their away along Cas’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids, chin, and neck while strong confident hands unbutton each one at a time on his shirt, sliding it to join the coat. The warm lips press gently to his collarbone, sucking on Cas’s pulse point, and he released a deep guttural moan, his head hitting the door. Cas chuckled at the feel of a smile on a kiss above his heart, realizing Gabriel removed the rest of his clothes, shivering in arousal as his body temperature dropped.

 

Warm hands wrapped around his waist pulling Castiel away from the door, whispering against his ear, “You’re freezing love. Let's get you warm by the fire.”

 

Cas nodded his head, knowing Gabriel would feel the movement against his shoulder, without further ado and no warning, his boyfriend picked him up bridal style and dropping Cas onto the couch. 

 

Cas could feel the heat from the fireplace, shuddering at the coldness deep within his body. Gabriel grabbed the afghan blanket off the back of the couch, cocooning Cas inside, wrapping his body around the warm material and his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you, Gabriel. I’ve been waiting all day to snuggle with you.” Turning his head, leaned over kissing Gabriel with a fever he was consumed by the love he received daily from his boyfriend, without question. Always knowing what Cas needed without having to say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> For entertainment only. Title from the song mentioned in the story.


End file.
